A Day After Death A Second Chance
by Puddleglum27
Summary: Susan Pevensie finds herself suffering from the loss of her siblings. But Aslan has been trying for years to get their Gentle Queen to believe again. He takes it to drastic measures. After a trip to Aslan's Country will Susan be able to regain her faith? Aslan puts it to the test, helping her rise above who she became. SEQUEL TO THE LADY, THE KING! One-Shot.


**A/N: My second fan fiction! (JK I could have deleted that but I wanted to prove how long ago I had written it) I hope it clears up some of the end of the (Narnia) series in my perspective: Susan stops believing in Narnia just like we can stop believing in God. Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its characters, they belong to C.S. Lewis. P.S. PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE. IT WILL EXPLAIN THE CONFUSSION! **

Ch 1

It was May 13, 1949 and a train had just crashed and now bodies were being identified and numbers of the dead were being counted.

Susan heard a loud knock on her apartment door. _They're here! _She sang joyfully to herself. She had invited her siblings and cousin Eustace over, she hadn't seen them in what felt like ages. They had also invited some others by the names of Jill Pole, Professor Digory, and Aunt Polly, though she wasn't their aunt.

She didn't know anything about the train crash or that they were on that train and that they were now in Aslan's Country, safe. She didn't believe in that rubbish anymore and thought it was stupid and childish. Little did she know that her siblings had brought their friends over to convince her to believe in Narnia once again. They had had also brought the magic rings that Edmund and Peter had dug up the previous day so they could go back, just once more.

Susan hurried to the door and smoothed her skirt; then she opened the door to find a solemn looking police man about her age.

"Are you Miss Susan Pevensie?" He asked in a monotone voice, his hands clasped behind his back holding something, but she could not tell what it was.

"Y-y-yes sir," she stammered.

"I am sorry to bring you such unfortunate news this afternoon," the man said politely and held out a letter for the beautiful girl addressed with her name on it.

Not taking her eyes off the the man, Susan snatched the letter from him and looking down started to open it.

"You can go go now you know," Susan told the man.

He respectfully bowed tipping of his hat and left down the stairs toward the city.

Susan walked to her couch and slid open the envelope. She gingerly took out the letter and read it once to herself not making much since of the words. Then she read it twice and three times over until she couldn't read it again.

_Miss Susan Pevensie,_

_We are bringing you the unfortunate news that four of you family members: Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, and Eustace Scrubb have passed away on a fatal train crash that took many lives on this day at 13:16 in the afternoon. _

_ Since Edmund Pevensie was a war veteran the army is to provide funds for the funeral, the rest are up to you and your family. The bodies will be sent to your address. We are sincerely sorry to inform you of this event. _

**I TOTALLY understand that the letter is completely and utterly incorrect! Don't need to correct my flaws.**

Tears welled out of Susan's eyes and her whole body shook with sobs. She sat like that for nearly half an hour before turning on her radio. All the broadcasting was covering the train crash. It was breaking news.

She spent most of her afternoon like that but finally she gathered up the courage to go to the place that gave her the most comfort: her parent's home.

Susan arrived via car (she didn't take a train anywhere ever again her whole life) and opened the door. Mother lay on a heap on the middle of the room and Father was rubbing her back. On the couch was a hysterical Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold.

Susan stepped into the room and sat near her parents. They hadn't noticed she had walked in. Only Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold had, but they were in too much pain to say anything. Susan noticed a letter similar to hers in her mother's hand and one on addressed to the Scrubbs on the coffee table.

In her mother's other hand she held a picture of Lucy and her had set pictures of Eustace, Lucy, Peter, and Edmund out everywhere. There was another knock on the door and Susan answered it. An elderly woman stepped in, her makeup running and face wet with tears, she ignored Susan and went straight to Aunt Alberta.

Aunt Alberta put her arms around the woman. Susan's mother sat up and just noticed Susan came in. She beckoned her over and they sat down on another couch across from Aunt Alberta, Uncle Harold and their friend.

"Mum…" Susan started but broke down.

Susan's mother wiped away her tears and said, "Honey, Professor Digory and a lady named Polly were with during the accident and passed away too, we are going to have a funeral for them too, we decided, since they don't have any family."

Susan nodded and took a deep breath, "They're all gone and I can't believe it."

"I know, Su, I'm glad we still have you though, it makes things easier." Her mother gave her a weak, fake smile.

From the other side the room Aunt Alberta was talking to her friend and the heard her say, "Jill's gone too?"

"Yes," answered the lady who was most likely to be Jill's mother.

"First your husband, now you daughter, how will you make it through. We only lost one son and it's too hard to bear," sobbed Alberta.

"Who's Jill?" Susan asked her mother and father quietly so the lady couldn't hear, "I've heard the name but I've never met her."

"She was Eustace's friend and probably would have been his girlfriend if they lived long enough," Her father replied.

That made Susan cry harder, "They all have such great futures! Lucy would have been a lovely mum and wife, Peter almost was accepted into Parliament, Edmund…"

There was another knock at the door. This time Edmund's wife Camille stepped in with their two kids: Napoleon and Sebastian. They all looked heartbroken.

Sebastian looked just like his father which made everyone in the room cry. Napoleon had his father's black hair and face but he had green eyes and a lot of freckles.

"Oh, Aslan," Susan whispered. She covered her mouth when she realized what she said. She hadn't said anything related to Narnia since she left the second time.

Knowing what she said, Camille smiled a little, and her father asked, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Susan replied, she was happy of the timing that Sebastian had run into her arms because everyone forgot about the question. She snuggled him close. _ The poor twins are only four; they probably won't remember their dad much. _Susan thought.

"So, what are we to do about the funerals?" Camille asked awkwardly. You could see the pain in her eyes, tears welling up, but not much emotion shown through. She held her other son close in her arms.

"We better start planning now," Uncle Harold spoke up.

The next week was hard for everyone. They all stayed at the Pevensies house and went through old belongings everyone brought and sorted them out.

Sebastian wore his dad's old army hat and jacket with all his medals, all the time; he had always wanted to have them. Napoleon took pride in wearing Peter's great coat.

Susan took most of Lucy's belongings and kept them close, she was always her favorite. Everyone took what they wanted and now it was time to plan the funerals.

The seven bodies were shipped to the house. They were put in caskets and set in the living room for a day. They had to be closed though for the twin's curiosity.

They couldn't wrap their minds around their dad, uncle, and one aunt was gone. They kept asking "What's in those things?" "Why is everyone here?" "Why is everyone so sad?" and "When's father coming back?"

Everyone sat in that room thinking of happy memories that day. All Susan could think about was her adventures in Narnia and how she never believed Peter when he told her about how Eustace had got there with Lucy and Ed and how the Professor had been there a kid with a girl named Polly.

She didn't tell anyone of these things of course, but Camille knew about them. She would look at Susan with sad eyes and they both knew exactly what the other was thinking.

Slowly the day of the funeral and burial had crept up. At the funeral home the seven caskets were opened. Susan sat in the front row with the rest of the families and listened. She kept thinking to herself. _ How could this have happened to all of them? It must be my fault. I lost faith and now I am paying for it._

She struggled through the ceremony and when it was time to bury them she took one long last look at all their faces. _It's my fault_. She told herself. _ It's all my fault._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just days after the funeral and since she was lonely, Camille had invited Susan over to her house to stay for a while. Susan had moved a few of her belongings and clothes. She had set up Lucy's old bed in a guest room and slept there.

It was a sunny day and Camille and Susan had took the twins, who now been hit with a shock of reality, to a forest near a park to take their minds off of things.

All four were wondering through the forest when Susan came across a hole. It was so deep you couldn't see the end to it, and it had a strange feeling. Susan called for the three others. Within a minute they were all standing around the huge hole.

Before anyone could react, Napoleon had taken a step towards it and was sucked in. In attempt to rescue him, Camille stepped forward to grab the child, but was sucked in too.

Susan looked at Sebastian who was on the verge of tears. He thought the only members left of his family were gone forever. He looked at his aunt and she smiled. She knew it was magic. Before he could ask why she was smiling, not crying, she had shoved him after them and jumped in herself.

The hole came back out in a land that resembled Narnia, but wasn't exactly the same. Camille and Napoleon were sitting near the hole and helped the other two out. Now together again, they looked around. They were amazed by what they saw. The grass was greener than any grass they had ever seen. The sky was bluer that any sky they had ever saw, etc.

Out from the trees strolled a large, golden lion, Aslan. He strode beautifully up to Susan and told her to take a walk with him. He also told Camille and her children to go beyond the trees and waterfall until you come to a gold gate. Someone there awaits them.

(I will tell you of Susan and Aslan's talk in a moment)

The twins and their mother started their journey, which turned out to be shorter than they expected, over to the gold gates. On their way they met other people and animals who were told the same as them: to go further in and further up.

When the trio reached the gold gates, as they were told, someone awaited them. That someone was Reepicheep. Camille knew who he was instantly from her time in Narnia (read my other story and you will know what happened). He opened the gates and they were greeted by Caspian, Rillian, Tirian, Cor, Corbin, Aravis, Mr. Tumnus, the Beavers, Trumpkin, and Puddleglum. Then a new wave of people preceded them: Eustace, Jill, Digory, Polly, Peter, Lucy, and finally their dad, Edmund.

Edmund, Lucy, and Peter were all wearing crowns. The kids had heard of stories where their father, aunts and uncle were kings and queens but were never able to see them that way.

Behind the twins' father were two little girls, they rushed up to Camille and hugged her; she hugged them back.

Edmund embraced his wife and sons. After a few minutes of hugs, they went to sit in the shade of a tree. Camille introduced her sons to everyone (if you are confused now would be a good time to read that other story) (if you have already read the story and are still confused I will explain in bold :)

**Camille is actually Camilla, Edmunds wife he met in Narnia. Napoleon and Sebastian were two of his kids in Narnia along with the two little girls I will introduce. After Camilla died in Narnia, Edmund was sent back to England and met a girl on a train named Camille. She was recreated by Aslan and put in our world for Edmund. She remembers Edmund and her past in Narnia. She and Ed get married and only have two kids: Napoleon and Sebastian, before Edmund dies. Napoleon and Sebastian were also recreated by Aslan, but do not remember their past in Narnia. If Edmund had not passed away early, his daughters would have been born. I hoped that help clear things up a bit****.**

"This is your uncle Pete: King Peter the Magnificent. This is your aunt Lu: Queen Lucy the Valiant, your aunt Su is Queen Susan the Gentle, and your dad Ed: King Edmund the Just. These are your sisters Princess Dior and Princess Tarren. Here you are Prince Napoleon and Prince Sebastian. I am Queen Camilla."

"Oh, I remember now! I remember everything about Narnia! I remember running with the trees, dancing with the fauns, and practicing sword fighting with the centaurs. Oh, it was lovely! I also remember teasing Tarren and Dior. I was going to be king too, if I hadn't been a fool in that battle and had been killed," said Napoleon.

"I remember now too. It was such fun!" agreed Sebastian.

"Edmund, can I walk with you, only you?" Camille, now Camilla, asked.

"Sure, come on," said King Edmund helping his wife off the ground. They walked out a distance before talking.

"I miss you so much, Ed, I miss the girls too, I am so happy to see them, I haven't seen them forever, but I have a feeling Aslan will send the boys and I back."

"I hope not, but what makes you think he'll send you back?"

"Ed, I'm pregnant."

"Oh wow. It must be with Dior. That must mean she'll disappear from here. That'll be terrible. I'll only have Tarren."

"No, I think it's different this time, it's a new kid and you won't be able to meet her, or him. And it is your fault I'm pregnant." Camille laughed.

"It must be terrible to have to go through birth again. It'll be seven times!" Edmund joked and laid his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, I guess, but you won't be there this time. I have to raise the baby by myself, it'll have no dad. Anyway what do you want to name her, or him?"

"That's true; I have always liked the name Fleur for a girl and Isaac for a boy."

"Me too. It's so weird how we always both agree on the first name we choose."

"Yeah," Edmund said sadly, "I wish there was a way I could meet the new baby, I guess I'll have to wait."

"I know but don't worry; before you know it all four of us will be with you again."

He smiled, "But, time goes slower here, you know that, it might be seven hundred years, but at least all you can count on is that I'll always be here waiting for you."

"Quite right; but time might be slower; it could be sixty years there and only two or three here."

"Whatever it is; at least we will all be together again."

"I love you Ed."

"I love you, too. I was glad you came here because I never got to say good-bye." Edmund said.

Camille only responded with a tight embrace and a final kiss on the lips. Then they went back the way they came.

When they reached the group they sat down side by side. They had both happy and sad expressions on their faces and Peter asked, "I can see something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Edmund said truthfully, "It's just hard being split up like this and knowing she has to go back."

"How do you know she has to go back? Didn't you die?" asked Lucy.

"No, I came here through magic, unless I broke my neck falling into that hole, but I know that's not true."

"But how do you know you're going back? Maybe Aslan will keep you here," Lucy asked again.

Camille and Edmund looked at each other and Camille announced, "I'm pregnant!"

Everyone looked astonished. "Are you pregnant with me?" Dior asked hopefully, she wanted to see where her brothers lived.

"No, honey, it's a new kid, though it may sound weird. Your dad and I have decided to call the baby Isaac if it's a boy and Fleur if it's a girl." Camille responded.

Edmund nodded.

"Pretty names. I hope it's a girl." Said Taren shoving Sebastian a little.

The kids ran around, glad to be together again, and freed of realities. Until someone came padding up in the grass behind them. It was Aslan and Susan.

(Before I said Aslan and Susan had a conversation, here it is :)

"Susan dear, why did you choose to stop believing?"

Susan had her hand wrapped around his long mane. "I thought I was all a childish game we had played when we were younger. I never meant to lose faith."

"Thank you for being truthful, young one, but you knew it was there this entire time. Now you paid the biggest sacrifice: you lost your siblings and everyone close to them."

"I knew I was my fault." Susan said to herself.

"Yes, you have a right to be angry at yourself. I gave you a second chance but you didn't even take notice. I saw the second that you stepped foot back in your world that you lost faith, so I recreated Camilla and put her in your world, not for your brother, but for you, my dear. You didn't even seem to notice when I had recreated two of their children, not for them, but for you, so you would regain your faith. Now because of your foolish actions, Edmund won't be able to meet his new baby. If you had realized what you had done wrong earlier, none of this would have happened and they would have had their own kids. Do you understand?" Aslan spoke.

"Y-yes, Aslan. I'm so sorry, I should have seen it. I was so closed minded. Now I feel like a fool. I'm sorry."

"You should be apologizing to your brother, Susan, not me."

"Aslan, I have a question. Did you do this to Edmund because of he betrayed us earlier? Whatever the case, he didn't deserve it."

"That is not for you to know. Now let's go, I know where the others are."

Susan and Aslan approached the group and Susan walked slowly towards Edmund and his wife, she felt like a coward, _how could I have not seen it?_ She repeated again and again to herself.

As the three descended into the trees again Susan finished her apology, "I'm so sorry, it's my entire fault, Ed, and you'll never meet your baby…"

"It's okay, Su, I will get to meet him, or her, someday. Aslan explained everything to me, it was pretty obvious, but I'm not mad."

"Really, you don't have to forgive me, I ruined you whole life."

"Susan, it is okay, we already forgave you, and I am actually glad to have Sebastian and Napoleon. I don't know what I would do without them. When we go back, they will remind me of Edmund and that is what is important to me. Susan you are my sister, I love you."

"I love you guys too. I am still sorry."

"Drop it, Susan. Let's go back." Edmund said getting a little annoyed.

Susan laughed, "Good old Ed."

They headed back to where the others were with Aslan.

"Dear young ones, your time is up, it's time to go back to your own world once again, and Susan always believe, it may be tough, but now you know it's true. If you lose faith; just look at who you are surrounded by, memories."

"Okay, Aslan." Susan said.

Camille gave her daughters one last hug and embraced her husband for a last time. When they pulled apart he rubbed her stomach and said to the baby, "Your daddy will always love you." Then they parted.

Aslan took a deep breath and pushed Susan, Camille, Napoleon, and Sebastian back to their own world. They found themselves in the forest where the hole would have been. They all looked at each other and smiled.

The boys ran around until their legs were about to fall off. Now that their memories were back, they played a form of tag that the person who was "it" was a Calormene soldier trying to catch the other who was a fleeing Narnian.

Out of breath, they went home and changed just to go to their grandparents' house.

Once there, Susan's mother couldn't quite understand the twins' excitement, and never will. (Wouldn't it be weird to have two grandchildren in another world that you had never met?)

Camille told them her news. They were excited, but sad that the father couldn't be there.

Eight months later, baby Fleur Aslanette Pevensie was born she was as healthy as could be. She was born with golden hair that resembled a lion, and was as brave and fierce as one too.

Napoleon was kidnapped at the age of eight and never heard of since; one only hopes that he made it safely to Aslan's Country. Susan never gave up hope and just when she was about to she would see the resemblance of the Great Lion in her niece's face and knew everything happened for a reason. Aslan had given the girl a piece of his life that she could always hold onto. It was to prove that he is always among us everywhere we go and when we need him.

**C.S. Lewis showed us through Susan's story to never lose faith no matter what is important to you, like boys or makeup. He wanted us to see for ourselves what can happen so we don't make that mistake. I truly believe that Susan turned to Christianity and faith to help her deal with the loss and in the end was reunited with her family in Aslan's Country once again.**

**I hope you read to the end even though it was boring. I hope you liked it and I hope I got my message across. I wanted to clear that mess up for some of you. Please don't lose hope, even in the toughest times, Aslan or God will always be there with you. He loves you and will forgive you as he forgave Edmund and Susan for their sins. **

**Do you understand why I put Napoleon, Sebastian, Camilla, and Fleurette Aslanette into the story? I wouldn't have made them a main part if it wasn't for a good reason. In case you didn't catch it; the only reason was so Susan got her faith back! Poor Napoleon got kidnapped! He did make it to Aslan's Country though. Stay creative my friends! And please comment, review, and share your opinions!**

**So I wrote this one-shot like MONTHS before what I even knew where I was going with The Lady, the King so I'm sorry if some of this confused you but I thought this story conveyed a good message so I went ahead and uploaded it.**


End file.
